


Held, no matter how

by jxtxadore



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Something about Lovino hiding himself is some small place for whatever reason and Antonio comforting him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held, no matter how

something about Lovino hiding himself is some small place for whatever reason and Antonio comforting him?

**  
**

He wasn't crying. No, that would be stupid, of him to cry over this. It didn't matter that his stupid brother had done something that he’d preached about, something that would hurt him, something that he wouldn’t ever be able to forgive him about. It was painful, to think about the fact his brother, his younger brother had publicly declared Italy Romano… No, it was no longer Italy Romano. It was just Lovino, just as Gilbert was just that, Gilbert, no longer Prussia, no longer West germany. Italy Romano had just been officially dissolved, and he was currently feeling the pain in his chest, the feeling of loss, the feeling of being abandoned. The feelings that were burning in his chest were enough to make him feel as though he was at the stake, that he couldn’t free himself for the safety of his life, for the safety of his people.

It was more than just the flames he was feeling, it was the feeling of being left by his brother, by his friends, even his lover was no longer here, at this moment. They all left him, as soon as they had found he was no longer a country, that he had been dissolved as soon as his brother was fully strong enough.

He knew that the small place he was hiding in, a small shelf in his closet, wasn’t going to help him stay together. That didn’t matter to him. It made him feel like he was being held together, something that his people… No, he didn’t have any people, he didn’t have any citizens. They were all given to his brother, if they stayed. He knew that they weren’t going to consider themselves an Italian from Romano anymore, and that was another blow, to his aching heart. There was no more for his people, there was nothing more for him to survive, there was no way that he would manage it, without the support of those who had woven his soul, that were the blood pumping in his veins.

Would he wither? Would he just disappear one day? Would his age regress, in a day, in a week, in a year, a century? He didn’t remember too much. It wasn’t like Yugoslavia, a nation that had always been sickly, and the grotesque birth that they had had. He managed to stay for a longer time than they did, by an amazing amount, more than ten times longer. Which meant that he might be able to last even longer than Gilbert. He was older than him… Right?

**  
**

It was then that the door opened, and he instantly stifled his sobs, though it was too late. The door was open, and they knew the sobs were from the room. So, he heard the soft sound of bare feet on his carpet, he smelt the earthy scent, and he knew just who it was that came into the room. It was his part time lover, full time lifeline and crutch. His eyes closed, and it was how Antonio found him, his hands pressed against his face, his breathing harsh.

“Lovino?” He heard, feeling arms wrap around him, with a hand move to the back of his head. He inhaled, shakily, unable to help the tremors going through him.

“You shouldn’t be here, bastard,” He managed, though his voice was completely rough, and he seemed to want the other to stay.

“It’s too bad, for I am not leaving now.” He moved to pull Lovino onto his lap, and his sobs were temporarily stifled, as he moved his face to his shoulder. He knew that Antonio wasn’t going to leave, not now. He knew that of the two of them, he was going to be the one who would leave first. He knew that the other wasn’t going to outlast him, and even if he was declared dissolved this moment, as they were holding each other, he would last so many more years than Lovino would ever dream of being able to live. No, Antonio was going to have to deal with the heartbreak, and there was nothing Lovino could do to change that, to soften the blow he was going to land on the spaniard.

“I love you,” Romano managed, softly, almost not audible.

“I love you to, my tomato.” He felt Spain nuzzle against his cheek, causing a small smile to appear on his lips. It wasn’t enough to really be thought of as one, but it was all Lovino could manage at the moment. Just his small, tiny smile, watered down by the tears that had been spilled before that.

“Don’t leave me,” Lovino muttered softly, pressing closer. “Please, don’t leave me yet.”

“I won’t. I promise I won’t leave you, not right now, not when you need me. Boss Spain is still here for you.”


End file.
